


Mistletoe and Boxers

by xBlackButterflyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: Zoro is not a big fan of Christmas. He'll celebrate it with friends if he has to, but he'd much rather just sit by himself in front of the T.V. and drink beer. However, he'll always make an exception for his boyfriend Sanji, and this year is their first Christmas together, just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

Even though it’s still early, it’s already dark outside when Zoro is making his way back home from work. Zoro is wrapped up warm, with the addition of a woollen hat, scarf, and gloves, courtesy of his boyfriend Sanji, to protect himself during this harsh winter weather. He wraps his arms around himself as he walks through the main streets of the city, the snow crunching beneath his boots, and glistening under the Christmas lights which have been put for the festivities. 

Zoro works as a fitness trainer in a gym which is a 20 minute walk away from his apartment he shares with Sanji. He and the blond cook have been dating for over a year now, but this is their first Christmas together with just the two of them. He is not a big fan of Christmas, he’ll celebrate it with friends if he has to, but he’d much rather just sit by himself, in front of the T.V. drinking beer as he re-watches his DVD collection of classic action movies, though he’ll always make an exception for Sanji. The only problem is, the cook has been making himself sick with stress from trying to make this the perfect Christmas for the both of them, as well as taking on double his regular shifts at the Baratie, his step father’s restaurant. Thankfully, today is the last day at work for the both of them, and they now have three weeks break over the Christmas period and into the New Year.

Zoro sighs contently as he gets into his apartment. In contrast to outside, the apartment is cosy and warm. _The shit-cook must already be home…_

The fitness trainer instantly takes off his boots along with his winter wear, placing them in the hallway, leaving him in just a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He runs his fingers through his hair, and pushes up his black framed glasses to sit more comfortable on his nose, then makes his way into the kitchen. There’s a sweet aroma throughout the house, though it’s a little sickening to Zoro, and at not finding his boyfriend in the kitchen, he calls out to Sanji. When he gets no answer, he assumes that the blond has just popped out, and after turning on the lights, he treads back into the kitchen to make a mint hot chocolate.

Once his hot chocolate is ready, Zoro makes his way back into the living room, and sits down in his proclaimed seat in front of the T.V. The fitness trainer places his mug on the coffee table, then pushes his glasses back up on his nose again before lounging back in his arm chair and turns on the T.V.

Absentmindedly, he flicks through the channels as he sips on his hot chocolate. Finally settling for an old comedy re-run, he then glances around the room. _Where the hell has that shit-cook gone…..?_

Sanji has gone all out in decorating their apartment this Christmas, a large Christmas tree, fully decorated, sits in the corner behind Zoro, already with a few small wrapped presents underneath it,  there are also banners with ‘Merry Christmas’ hung on the walls, Christmas lights up on the window, and plastic decorations hanging from the ceiling. Sanji had even put fake cotton snow on the coffee table and mantelpiece, along with several small animated Santa, snowmen, and reindeer figures, most of which have been turned off as they play at any loud noise or sudden movement, and Zoro almost threw one of them out of the window after hearing the jingle bells song play one too many times. And all of this is just in the living room.

Holding his mug of hot chocolate in his hands, Zoro is taking another sip of his drink when he hears Sanji, and he nearly spits out his drink when he gets a proper look at the blond man.

“Well, what do you think marimo?”

Zoro coughs when the warm liquid goes down the wrong way, and he quickly places his mug back onto the coffee table before he ends up spilling it.

“What the hell, shit-cook? Where did you just come from?”

Sanji chuckles and smirks as he steps further into the room and over to Zoro, “I was in our bedroom the whole time. I thought you would gone in by now. Anyway, what do you think~? Pretty neat, huh?”

Zoro’s bites his lip as he takes another look at Sanji, this time without the risk of chocking on his drink. Sanji is standing in front of him, hands on his hips, wearing just a pair of boxers. What has made Zoro a little flustered is that the boxers have a mistletoe print all over them. Sanji grins as he turns around and shows that the print is on both sides.

“Well marimo~ what are you still sitting there for~? Aren’t you going to give me a kiss under the mistletoe~?” Sanji says as he points to the mistletoe print which is just above his crotch.

Zoro chuckles, then smirks as he moves from his chair, and kneels in front of Sanji. He then places a kiss on Sanji’s crotch before looking up at him, “There~, want another one~?”

Sanji gulps as he glances down at Zoro, “Yeah…”

The cook blushes lightly and bites his lip when Zoro’s mouth moves back to his crotch and kisses it softly again, lightly tugging on the fabric with his teeth as he pulls away. The fitness trainer slowly stands up, and Sanji gently takes off Zoro’s glasses as he kisses him tenderly. Sanji slides his tongue into Zoro’s mouth, and wraps his arms around Zoro’s neck as the fitness trainer picks him up and carries him to their room. Their kiss deepens and becomes more passionate as Zoro places the cook onto the bed and straddles him gently.

Sanji smirks as he breaks the kiss and places his boyfriend’s glasses on the bedside table, he then grips the hem of Zoro’s shirt, pulling it off him quickly and throwing it off to the side of the bed. As soon as it is discarded, Zoro dives back down to press his lips against Sanji’s in a searing kiss. Sanji’s arms wrap around the fitness trainer’s waist, his fingernails lightly scrapping Zoro’s back as he parts his lips and allows a warm and wet tongue into his mouth. The cock lets out a sound of pleasure as his boyfriend slowly rolls his hips and grinds down against him, Zoro’s hand combing through his blond hair as he lightly rubs the roof of Zoro’s mouth with his tongue, earning a soft grunt from the other man. He bucks his hips up for more, as he slips his hands down into black sweatpants and kneads Zoro’s ass leisurely. Sanji softly sucks on the tongue invading his mouth and unintentionally lets out a quiet whine when Zoro breaks the kiss, though feeling more elated when his boyfriend’s lips slowly and tenderly trail down his body, teeth occasionally, lightly nipping his sensitive skin.

The cook moans as Zoro palms his clothed erection, and he licks his lips in anticipation, lustfully watching as the fitness trainer pulls down his mistletoe boxers with his teeth. Sanji quickly kicks off his underwear, then moans quietly when his boyfriend’s hand wraps around his length and pumps him leisurely, and he bites his lip, panting lightly, when Zoro slowly licks his shaft and traces circles on the tip with his tongue.

Zoro smirks as he slowly takes the blond’s cock into his mouth and glances up to see his boyfriend’s flustered state as he moves his head back and fore slowly, taking more into his mouth each time until he’s taken Sanji in fully. The cook moans and pushes himself to sit up; grabbing the bottle of lube and one of the condoms they keep stashed in the bedside table. He mindlessly drops them on the bed, them slides his fingers into Zoro’s hair, gripping tightly as he bucks up into the fitness trainer’s mouth.

Zoro grunts, and sucks on Sanji’s length softly as the blond thrusts into his mouth faster.  Sanji releases, one hand gripping tightly into Zoro’s hair, the other gripping the sheets, and he bites his lips as his boyfriend swallows before pulling back and glancing to him with a lustful expression, slipping out of the black sweatpants and boxers.

Once he’s gathered his wits, Sanji smirks and pulls Zoro closer, kissing him lazily, dragging him with him as he lays back on the bed. He takes control of the kiss as he turns them over, quickly grabbing the lube before it rolls off the bed, and hands it to Zoro as he slowly and lightly grinds down on his boyfriend to work himself back up.

The fitness trainer groans as he looks up at the cook, and opens the bottle of lube, smearing some on his fingers then places it aside on the bedside table, along with the condom before they lose it on the bed, then slips his hand between Sanji’s cheeks from behind, and slides his finger inside the blond’s entrance. The kiss becomes harsher, Sanji going back and fore to biting and sucking on his lips and tongue, as he slowly thrusts his finger inside the blond, adding more digits when the cook is ready to take more. Sanji grinds down against him a little faster, and then stops when he breaks their kiss with a groan.

“Take them out.”

Zoro obeys instantly; taking out his fingers from the blond, then quickly grabs the condom and puts it on before using the lube once more. The fitness trainer bites his lip as he watches Sanji line his length to his entrance, before slowly seating himself on Zoro. He groans when the blond slowly rolls his hips, and he digs his fingers into Sanji’s thighs.

The cook pants softly as he quickens the pace, riding Zoro faster. Sanji moans when he’s spanked hard, and he places his hands either side of Zoro, hovering over him as he changes the angle and he gasps when he hits his prostate. His moans become louder when Zoro’s hand wraps around his length and strokes him in the same pace as the rolls of his hips. Sanji gasps and moans Zoro’s name when they eventually release at the same time, leaving them both a panting mess.

Sooner or later they move and clean themselves up, and discard the condom, before falling asleep from the exhaustion of work and their recent activities.

When Christmas day arrives, Zoro gets woken up early in the morning by an overly excited cook. He groans as he turns in bed, and gets a harsh kick to his side when he starts drifting off back to sleep.

“It’s 6am, can’t we get up later?”

“No we can’t, marimo. I’ve got the whole day planned out, and I have to make a start on the dinner soon.”

“Already? It’s only us here,” Zoro groans as he sits up in bed and rubs at his eye.

“If I don’t make a start on it soon, we won’t have time to eat and open our presents before the Christmas specials on T.V. start.”

“We don’t like those shit programmes anyway.”

“That’s not the point,” Sanji huffs, “just get up already.”

Zoro sighs and gets out of bed, following after the cook in just his boxers. He gets kicked back into their room to put on some more clothes, including the navy Christmas jumper with snowmen on which matches Sanji’s jumper that has the same design, except his is a light blue colour. Zoro grumbles when he looks at his reflection in the mirror, his jumper already starting to itch, and he yawns, still feeling tired and just wanting to go back to sleep already.

Later on that evening, Christmas dinner has been eaten, and they are now exchanging presents. Zoro’s eye widens when he remembers he’s left Sanji’s main present at Usopp and Luffy’s place. He quickly jumps up from his spot on the floor in front of the Christmas tree and grabs his boots from the hallway, quickly putting them on as well as his coat.

“Oi marimo, what the hell? Where are you going? I said I liked the dress, you don’t have to return it, the shops aren’t even open now anyway,” Sanji says, blushing as he follows Zoro into the hallway.

“I need to go to Luffy’s.”

“Why, what for?”

“…..I left one of your present’s there.”

Before Sanji can reply, Zoro has left the apartment. Sanji sighs as he sits on the sofa, and he mindlessly watching the T.V. while he waits, and wonders what the present could be. He reckons it must be an important one if Zoro didn’t want him to _accidently_ find it before today. Sanji had actually found his other presents before they were wrapped, not that he was looking for them in the first place….The only present he didn’t find was the black, short, skin tight dress, that one was a complete surprise.

An hour and a half later, Zoro returns with a large present and places it on the floor. Sanji jumps in his seat slightly when the present suddenly starts to move, “shit marimo, what the hell is in there?”

“Just open it quickly. I forgot to put the holes in the lid….”

Sanji quickly kneels on the floor and opens the present, eyes widening when a small, brown puppy jumps up, wagging his tail and barking happily when he sees Sanji.

“His name’s Chopper,” Zoro smiles softly when Sanji grins and picks the puppy out of the box.

“What breed is he?”

“He’s a chocolate Labrador. Do you like him?”

“I love him,” Sanji chuckles as Chopper smothers him with kisses, “But are you sure we can keep him? We both work full time.”

“Luffy and Usopp said they’d look after him during the day, and I’ll be getting more days off next year anyway. I’ve already sorted everything out so you don’t need to worry about anything. Chopper’s stuff is at Luffy’s so I’ll have to go back over later, but for now he should be fine.”

Sanji grins as he gets up, holding Chopper in his arms, then he walks over to Zoro and kisses him softly, “Thank you Zoro, he’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like him, Merry Christmas, cook.”


End file.
